Plausible
by bored2012
Summary: *SPOILER* Do not read if you haven't read chapter 482 yet... This is just what I think should happen.


This story continues off the chapter 482. Please do not read if you do not like spoilers. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke, mouth agape in shock. He looked so different. The resemblance to his old self was almost non-existent. His eyes had the same look as an insane person. Even his shadow seemed to have a crazed look. However, she knew she had to look as faithful as possible to fool him. She couldn't mess this up. She had to kill him. There were no other choices if she wanted Naruto to be safe.

"Why do you think that I would want you?"

"I-I am a medic-nin. You are going to be receiving numerous amounts of injuries in the future. It's always good to have someone who can heal you around, right?"

"Hn. Prove yourself. Heal Karin. If you can restore her, I'll allow you to join me."

Sakura nodded, her whole body shaking, knowing all the consequences that could come from healing the woman dying on the ground. The woman was the chakra-sensor that Sasuke used to sense other ninjas. But, she had to prove herself if she wanted to get close enough to Sasuke to kill him. She had to kill him. There was no other choice if she wanted to keep Naruto from being captured.

Sakura knelt next to the person named Karin. She placed her hands over the larger injuries and began concentrating. Glowing green chakra emanated from her hands, healing the wounds and mending the broken bones. Sasuke was watching her, injured himself. Sakura noticed that with each passing second he seemed to grow weaker from blood loss and over use of his jutsu. Maybe if she made the healing go as slowly as possible, killing him would be easy.

The larger wounds were healed within thirty minutes, so Sakura continued with the smaller, lesser wounds, all the while keeping an eye on Sasuke's worsening condition. She was healing Karin as slowly as possible, but Sasuke could still beat her if she tried to attack now. Karin was no longer in critical condition, but she was unconscious. Even though Sasuke could still beat her, she did have some chance of winning as long as Karin was out.

Sakura paused and wiped the accumulating sweat off her forehead. It had been almost an hour since she had found Sasuke. Healing wasn't hard; concentrating on the precise amount of chakra was. She glanced at Sasuke, aware that he was watching her. Karin was healed as much as possible. Sakura stood and turned to face Sasuke. He was almost completely drained from his previous battle.

"All fatal wounds have been healed. Do you want me to heal you?"

Sasuke was staring at her, trying to decipher any hidden motives she may have. However, Sakura was disguising her intentions very well. And as an added bonus, Sasuke was near delirious from blood loss. Now was the perfect time to strike.

"Hn. Heal only the larger injuries. We don't have time to waste. Others are approaching."

Sakura moved towards him, surprised he could still sense chakra signatures. She began healing some wounds, secretly adding a poison that was lethal. As far as she could tell, Sasuke didn't notice her poisoning him.

* * *

Naruto could sense Kakashi's and Sai's chakra signatures growing closer. He was finally catching up. He smirked to himself, proud of his small accomplishment. Yet, he was still in shock over what Sai had told them earlier. Did Sakura really love him enough to kill Sasuke? He wanted to know how Sakura could do something like this. He could barely comprehend it.

He shook his head and looked forward, increasing his speed. He wanted to pass Kakashi and Sai and get to Sakura first. He couldn't let her go and kill Sasuke. She would never forgive herself. He had to be the one to kill Sasuke. He had made the promise to Sakura that he would bring him back. But now Sakura wanted Sasuke dead to protect _him_.

Naruto would never be able to understand Sakura's ever changing emotions. At first she hated him and now she loved him. It was very confusing. And now she was plotting to kill the one she used to love. He hoped she never felt that way about him...

It had been almost fifteen minutes since he had snuck off from Yamato's watch. Yamato was bound to notice soon. Traveling in Sage mood and at top speed was compensating for his delayed leaving. He was almost thirty meters behind Sai and Kakashi now. He pushed himself faster, hoping to glide past them unnoticed.

He was now only ten meters behind them. Naruto guessed they hadn't noticed him yet. He was now five meters behind them. He could actually see them. They still didn't know he was behind them. They were concentrating on finding Sakura and Sasuke to notice Naruto. He was now fifteen meters ahead of them. All that training had paid off.

Naruto pushed himself even harder, willing himself to make it Sakura before something bad happened. He could sense both Sakura and Sasuke from where he was now. Both were close. He was almost there. But, Sai and Kakashi had finally noticed him. He could tell from their increased speed. But they wouldn't be able to catch him before he got to Sasuke. He was already there, hoping his eyes were playing a trick on him.

* * *

Sakura had made a fatal miscalculation. She had failed to notice that Sasuke had made a clone. She had also failed to notice that she had been poisoning the clone while the real Sasuke watched her betray him. He knew her true intentions now.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's blade lingering near the base of her neck. The real Sasuke was behind her, ready to kill. She could feel his glare boring into her skull. She knew she would die today. There wasn't a way to save herself. She felt the blade plunge into her neck, severing vital veins and arteries. Her world went from clear to gray to black.

* * *

Naruto watched in disbelief as Sasuke killed Sakura. He watched Sakura go limp and fall face forward to the ground. He watched Sasuke put away his blade, no remorse or guilt visible.

Naruto lost any sane thoughts he may have had. He ran and attacked Sasuke without any thought, who was even weaker than before because of the clone he had made. Sasuke barely managed to avoid the reckless attack, his world contorted from blood loss and exhaustion. Naruto was pissed. He was going to kill Sasuke even if it cost him his own life. He didn't understand how Sasuke could have killed Sakura.

"Why did you do it?"

He wanted to know. When he arrived, it had looked as though Sakura was healing him, not hurting him. But Sasuke had killed her anyways. Sasuke smirked before he answered.

"She was adding poison to the clone while healing it. She thought the clone was me. She was planning on killing me."

Naruto couldn't believe that. It was impossible to believe. Yet, it did make sense. But Naruto refused to believe it. He prepared to attack Sasuke again, this time ready to kill. He retrieved some weapons to throw at Sasuke. He needed a distraction while he prepared the rasengan.

Naruto slung the kunai and shuriken at Sasuke. Although he had avoided the first, the second attack made contact. Naruto had thrown more kunai and shuriken at him, most hitting and piercing. Sasuke was losing more blood now. He could barely stand. He could barely see. He could barely move. Naruto ran at him, a rasengan in his hand ready to strike.

Sasuke couldn't avoid it. The rasengan hit him. He felt as though his whole body was being twisted into a spiral. He didn't survive the attack. It had made direct contact his chest, sending his ribs straight into his lungs and heart. Sasuke was dead, just like the rest of his clan.

* * *

Naruto stood above his limp body, breathing heavily and crying. Both of his friends were dead. He looked at Sasuke, then where Sakura lay. He walked over to where her body was and knelt beside it. He gently rolled her body over to where she was laying on her back. He pushed her hair out of her face. She was pale and covered in blood. Yet, Naruto noticed a slight movement in her chest. She was barely breathing. Barely was better than not but not as good as normally.

Kakashi and Sai had arrived. They were looking at the scene, surprised to see Naruto there. Naruto called out to Kakashi, begging him to save Sakura. Kakashi came to his side and began to heal Sakura a little. He couldn't save her, though. She needed to be brought to an actual medic. Naruto was crying again.

Kakashi made two clones; one to get Sasuke and one to get Karin. The real Kakashi picked up Sakura, careful not to move her head too much. He looked at Naruto, amazed he had actually killed Sasuke.

"Sai, go get Kiba and Lee from the woods where Sakura knocked them out. Then go tell Yamato that Naruto is with me. I need to get Sakura to a medic and Naruto back to Konoha."

Sai nodded and left. Kakashi and Naruto left as well, both heading to Konoha. Naruto wasn't injured, so the journey was only slowed by Sakura. Kakashi had to be careful about how he held her. One slip and the delicate veins and arteries that Sakura had unconsciously began to heal would tear and Sakura would bleed to death.

The clones of Kakashi were following behind at a safe distance. Karin had been bound, but could still possibly be a hassle.

The journey back to Konoha was long.

* * *

_Three Months Later._

Naruto was visiting Sakura in the hospital again. He had gone almost everyday for the last three months. She was in a coma, but he had been promised she would wake soon. He was holding that person to their promise, making a promise to kill them if she didn't wake up. He wasn't allowed out of Konoha due to the war, but he didn't mind that much. He had killed Sasuke, so there wasn't really that much that interested him now other than Sakura's recovery.

Naruto sighed and pulled out a book. Since Sakura couldn't talk to him, he read some of the pervy sage's books. The books were actually good, even if they were perverted. About an hour later, though, Naruto had fallen asleep with the book over his face to block out light. While he was resting, the nurse came in and checked on Sakura. While checking her pulse, the nurse was surprised to see Sakura open her eyes and blink twice. The nurse shook Naruto who immediately turned his sleepy gaze to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura managed a weak smile.

"I didn't lie when I said I loved you," she whispered.

Despite complaints from the nurse, Naruto gathered Sakura in a hug and vowed to never let her go.

* * *

The end!

Thank you for reading!!!

Sorry it's so short... :(

This story is what I think should happen, not what happens for those who don't read the manga.

Questions? Feel free to ask. I will answer.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! (I'm not really excited, just so you know.) Read chapter 483, and surprise, Sakura did plan on killing Sasuke. Come on people, it was obvious..... And he planned on killing her... It really is obvious....** Wonder who will win, Kakashi or Sasuke???


End file.
